


Fuck the Essay

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus just wanted to work on his essay, but Sirius really is distracting. In which Sirius is a manwhore and Remus is jealous. (With a happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Essay

"Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognising it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation." Remus read from his History of Magic textbook, for the sixth time, but none of it sunk it. He was too distracted by his friend Sirius Black who was sitting in the arm of the couch he was on.

Not that that specifically distracted him, it was mostly the fact that he had a rather attractive girl in his lap and they appeared to be impersonating dementors. Or, as a normal person would put it, they were making out.

Remus sighed and closed the book, rubbing his eyes and wishing he could just focus. He had nowhere else to go. James has "called" their dorm room, convinced he and Lily were finally going to actually end up together and the last time he had checked a bunch of Slytherins had claimed the library. So he was stuck next to Sirius and his girl of the day.

He picked his book up again and flipped to a different passage, one about the formation of the Ministry of Magic and had just started the first sentence when the girl squealed. Remus looked up, startled, only to find Sirius' hand making its way up her shirt. "God damn it, Sirius! Really?" Remus finally cracked. Sirius turned to look at Remus, raised an eyebrow and simply said, "Sorry, is there a problem?" "Yes there's a fucking problem. I'm trying to study. Can you go canoodle somewhere else?" Remus snapped. "Canoodle? Dude, you did not seriously say canoodle." Sirius laughed.

Remus fumed, "Can you stop being such a cad? I'm sorry I don't want to fail my OWL's, but can you go make out ANYWHERE else?" Sirius simply scoffed, "Why don't you just go study somewhere else? Or better yet, go pull that stick out of your arse." The girl shifted uncomfortably, "Um, should I go?" "No." Sirius replied at the same time that Remus said "Yes." Then the two glared at each other.

"What the hell is your problem, Remus?" Sirius shot.

Remus, not at all ready to admit that part of his problem was that he was jealous, tackled the other half of his problem first, "My problem is that I'm trying to study and you and your friend-" he bit out that last word, "can't do all of that anywhere else."

"You know what, it's almost curfew, I think I'm just going to go," the girl said, slipping off of Sirius' lap and hurrying out the portrait hole entrance.

"Yeah, Remus, it is almost curfew. And you know what most people are doing right about now? Having fun, like I was trying to do."

"Well not everyone was just in the hospital wing two days ago, I have work to catch up on."

"And that means I don't get to have any fun?"

"I think we all know you have fun enough."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, Sirius."

"Oh do I?"

"It means you'll have another girl next week, you manwhore."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Have you ever even had a girlfriend for more than a month?"

"They're just not what I need."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Remus became aware of how close they were, not even six inches apart.

"It means exactly what I said." Sirius softened. "Those girls aren't what I want."

Remus was confused, it damn well seemed like girls were what Sirius wanted. "What do you mean by that?"

"I- nevermind." Sirius stopped himself, taking a step back.

Remus could've sworn for a second that Sirius had glanced at his lips, so he chanced grabbing his arm. "No, what is it?"

Again, Remus thought that Sirius glanced just for a second at his lips. He realized just how close the two of them were. Remus bit his lip, waiting for Sirius to say something.

Sirius sighed. "What would you say if- if I told you that I thought I fancied blokes."

Remus' breath caught in his throat. He'd only dared to dream about this happening. "Well, I'd say get in line."

Sirius' eyes widened at Remus' declaration. "And, what would you say if I said that maybe there's one bloke who I've fancied for a while."

Remus hoped he knew what Sirius was getting to. He stared into Sirius' eyes, his gaze was so intense that it took him a second to even come up with a response, "I'd probably ask if I knew him."

"You might." Sirius breathed, there were mere inches separating them at this point, his eyes flickered down to Remus' lips again

"What if I told you that I fancy a bloke too? Someone in this room?" Remus said quietly.

"There's no one in this room. Remus."

"No one but you and me, I know. And don't worry, I don't fancy myself."

Sirius smiled for a split second before leaning forwards and closing the distance between himself and Remus.

Remus thought that kissing Sirius was wonderful. His lips were soft and he tasted like cigarettes.

Sirius thought that kissing Remus was wonderful. He smelled like the forest and tasted like chocolate.

After a moment, they broke apart and looked at each other in a silent acknowledgement that the dynamic of their relationship was changed forever.

Remus began to lean in again, but Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "What about your essay?" He asked.

"Fuck the essay," Remus said, pressing his lips to Sirius' again. 

That essay didn't get done until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who's reading this! If you ever want to send me a prompt, my tumblr is UnderTheNarnianSun


End file.
